Ten Simple Words
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Ten special moments shared by Danny and Chin. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Mahalos.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.

**A/N**: Based on the fifty word challenge borrowed from UmbrataLupus. I broke these up into five different fandoms - Sons of Anarchy (1-10); Twilight (11-20); Harry Potter (21-30); Criminal Minds (31-40); and this finishes up the fifty words.

Spoilers for current season of _Hawaii Five-0_.

Please let me know what you think of these scenarios, such as they are. Thanks.

* * *

**#41 Nowhere::**

Chin stands at the edge of the shore – where sand meets ocean – and stares at nothing. He feels alone and adrift. Danny steps up beside him, puts an arm around his shoulder and just stands there with him. It's easy, and they've nowhere to go.

**#42 Neutral::**

When Danny and Steve go at each other like an old, married couple, Chin and Kono typically stand back and watch out for the inevitable sparks. Chin doesn't like to take sides, prefers to be a neutral party to whatever argument the 'couple' is currently undergoing, but this time, he shifts a little, moves to stand by Danny's side. Though it it's a barely perceptible shift, Danny casts him a grateful look, and Chin nods, because this time, Steve had been a little too brazen, and that 'scratch' on the boss's side bled a little too much. And, Danny had almost gotten caught in the crossfire.

**#43 Nuance::**

Danny's not an obtuse man; he prides himself on picking up on subtleties that less astute people might miss – a slight distinction that others might not notice, a change in tone or attitude that might signify something more than meets the eye. He's a detective after all, and a damn good one to boot. Still, when Chin reaches for him in the darkened interior of the car and kisses him, he's taken by surprise, wondering, even as he kisses back, how he missed picking up on the hint that Chin might've maybe liked him.

**#44 Near::**

It's dark and the heat is close as Chin fights his way to consciousness, gasping on Malia's name. The scent of remembered blood and tears is fresh in his memory as the remnants of his nightmare begin to fade. The arm that draws him near isn't soft and slender, smooth as silk; it's muscled and hairy and the scent of Danny – spicy aftershave and some nameless soap – overtakes that of the blood and salt, and he turns toward it as though to a lifeboat, letting Danny's quietly spoken words of reassurance wash over him like a lullaby.

**#45 Natural::**

When it first happens, it feels like it's the most natural thing in the world and Danny wonders why it took so long for them to get to this point. To learn how each of their mouths fit together, and how the curve of their bodies mesh – the transformation from metaphysical yin and yang to something tangible – two men falling in love.

**#46 Horizon::**

Chin closes his eyes and breathes deeply of the ocean air. It's cool and smells like fish and salt. He feels a shift in the air around him, a hand settles on his back, and he opens his eyes, drinking in the sight of the sun setting on the ocean – a green flash and then nothing but an orange red as the sun bleeds into the ocean – Danny sighs, turns and kisses him, grasping Chin's hand in his own.

"That was beautiful," he whispers in awe.

Chin nods, squeezes Danny's hand, and sends up a silent prayer of thanks to Malia for giving him the courage to love again.

**#47 Valiant::**

Danny watches Chin out of the corner of his eye. His heart fills with pride and admiration as Chin stands toe-to-toe with the villain of the day, not backing down until the man confesses, figuratively spilling his guts.

They share a grin, and Chin raises an eyebrow as though to ask, 'Did you really doubt me?' Danny knows that he's going to pay for his moment of doubt later, after work, when it's just the two of them.

**#48 Virtuous::**

Chin has always respected Danny for his sense of honor and his unfettered morality. The fact that the man never wavers in what he believes to be right, even in the face of insurmountable odds. Keeping his daughter, Grace, safe and sound, no matter the cost to himself; making sure that Steve doesn't wind up piecemeal on an almost daily basis; holding Chin in the dark watches of the night, keeping the nightmares at bay.

**#49 Victory::**

It doesn't seem like much of a victory, not with Danny and Steve sharing a room in the hospital, recovering from twin concussions and various injuries that had required surgery and stitches, and his cousin nursing a sprained wrist, but Chin bathes Danny's face with a cool, wet washcloth, and allows himself to be relieved that, this time, when the shit hit the fan, they all came out of it alive. Across the room, Kono's doing the same for Steve, and they're both talking and laughing quietly about something. Chin rests his head on Danny's chest and relishes the steady ba bump of the other man's heartbeat; he presses a kiss to the inside of Danny's wrist, and then closes his eyes to sleep.

**#50 Defeat::**

There was really no doubt in Danny's mind that Chin would defeat his partner in the impromptu arm wrestle that Steven had challenged the lithe islander to; he smiled as he kissed the victor and then gloated, loudly and without remorse.

"Chin just owned you, partner," Danny said, pointing a finger in McGarrett's face.

Steve's ensuing pout only served to make Danny laugh and wrap a possessive arm around Chin.

"Yeah, well, the sun was in my eyes."

"Sun my foot. Face it babe, Chin's pure muscle, and you need to step up your workout."

* * *

Works Cited

Lenkov, Peter, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Bill Haynes, and Pat Crowley, prods. "Kanalua." _Hawaii Five-__ 0_. CBS. CBS, Honolulu, Hawaii, 01 Oct. 2012. Television.

Lenkov, Peter, Roerto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Bill Haynes, and Pat Crowley, prods. _Hawaii Five - 0._ CBS. CBS, Honolulu, Hawaii. Television.


End file.
